In Pieces
by Annabbel
Summary: TODOS HUMANOS. durante mucho tiempo me intenté convencer a mi misma de que si no decía lo que había pasado sería como si no lo hubiera hecho, y entonces no dolería. No he derramado ni una sola lágrima. Esa fue la promesa que me hice a mi misma.
1. Chapter 1

Aún lo recuerdo todo como si fuera ayer, y ha pasado un año

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro solo por placer._

**1. PREFACIO**

_**Negar un hecho es lo más fácil del mundo. Mucha gente lo hace, pero el hecho sigue siendo un hecho.**_

Aún lo recuerdo todo como si fuera ayer, y ha pasado un año.

Él no tiene ni idea de por qué decidí romper, y todo el mundo me culpa de lo mal que lo pasó.

JA.

Si ellos supieran la verdad…Pero para que decirla…durante mucho tiempo me intenté convencer a mi misma de que si no decía lo que había pasado sería como si no lo hubiera hecho, y entonces no dolería.

No he derramado ni una sola lágrima. Esa fue la promesa que me hice a mi misma, y que no pienso romper.

Noto como alguien me toca el hombro y me giro. Me quito el casco y presto atención.

- Perdona llevas más de media hora en la cinta.

- Oh lo siento- Respondo mientras me bajo. Quien lo diría hace un año. El deporte nunca me había gustado hasta entonces.

En el fondo siempre pensé que era culpa mía. Él era perfecto, y yo simplemente era una gorda más, bueno para que mentir, por aquel entonces me consideraba la gorda más afortunada del planeta.

Pero cuando salí de su casa algo cambio. Solo quería correr, necesitaba correr, necesitaba huir del dolor, así que eso hice, corrí, y desde entonces no hay día que no vaya una hora al gimnasio. El deporte me ayuda a desconectar, a avanzar, hace que olvide.

Ni que decir tiene que como rebote mi físico ha mejorado muchísimo, en realidad yo nunca imaginé que hubiera este cuerpo dentro de mí.

Aunque no solo he cambiado por fuera, también lo he hecho por dentro.

Antes era más alegre, confiada, divertida, ahora soy distinta.

Nada me hiere ya, por que no permito que nadie se acerque lo suficiente como para poder hacerlo. Ya no creo en nada ni en nadie, ni espero que nadie lo haga en mí.

Solo hay dos o tres personas con las que todo sigue igual, en las que sigo confiando.

Mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, Alice, hermana del monstruo que me destruyó por dentro.

Mi hermano Emmett, que nunca le haría daño ni a una mosca, y que es tan simple, en el buen sentido de la palabra, que dudo mucho de que aunque se lo propusiera pudiera hacerlo.

Y luego están sus parejas, Jasper y Rosalie, en los que confío y me apoyo por asociación.

Ninguno de ellos sabe la verdad. Nunca me ha gustado ser una víctima.

Termino de hacer mis ejercicios de brazo y salgo del gimnasio, despidiéndome de la gente. No lo puedo negar, son bastante amables, y gracias a Dios me siento a gusto con ellos.

El gimnasio en cierto modo es mi santuario, al fin y al cabo aquí es donde resurgí de mis cenizas.

Vuelvo a casa corriendo, como siempre, entro y saludo a mis padres, y me dirijo a la ducha, si hay algo que no me gusta de hacer deporte es la pinta que tengo luego, parece que he salido de un campo de trabajo.

Salgo y me seco el pelo, la verdad es que ahora es mucho más cómodo que hace un año, cuando lo tenía casi por la cintura.

Después de lo que paso, tras el mes que tarde en asimilarlo y salir de mi estado catatónico, decidí que no iba a quedar nada de la antigua Bella, ni siquiera el pelo, así que me fui a la peluquería y les pedí que me metieran un tijeretazo. Desde entonces llevo el pelo más o menos por los hombros, y no lo he dejado crecer. Cada vez que veo que comienza a estar demasiado largo, vuelvo de nuevo a la peluquería. Alice está encantada con esto por supuesto, aunque no para de repetirme que estaría mucho mejor con el pelo como antes, y que me podría hacer muchos más peinados, el que le acompañe una vez al mes al salón de belleza la tiene fascinada.

También la fascinó cuando hace dos semanas saqué mi ropa de invierno para hacer el cambio y me encontré con que toda la ropa me estaba exageradamente grande, por lo que tuvimos una tarde de compras insoportable, aunque si la preguntará a ella seguramente la definiría como "increíble y divertida".

Me pongo un jersey de manga larga negro, unos pitillos y las converse, cojo mi ipod y bajo las escaleras.

- Ey Emm ya estoy lista ¿Nos vamos?

- Vale enana.

Le doy una colleja, ¿Es que no se cansará nunca de chincharme?

Le di un beso a mi padre y otro a mi madre y nos despedimos de ellos prometiéndoles como siempre que nos portaremos bien en casa de los Cullen.

-¿Estará Edward?- Me pregunta mi madre justo en el último momento antes de que cruce el umbral de la puerta.

- Ni lo se ni me importa- Le contesto.

- Oh cariño no deberías ser así con él, después de todo tú fuiste la que decidió dejarlo.

- Tienes razón mamá, intentaré ser más amable.

Me aguanté las ganas de ponerme a gritar allí mismo.

Subo al jeep y Emmett se pone en camino. Conduce endemoniadamente deprisa y parece nervioso.

- ¿Qué, preparándote para hacer cochinadas esta noche Emm?

- No sabía que las niñas pequeñas como tú tuvieran conocimiento de esas cosas.

Le saco la lengua y me pongo el Ipod. Linkin Park comienza a bañar mis oídos.

Es curioso observar cuan profundo ha sido mi cambio. Antes solo escuchaba música lenta y romántica, y ahora, cuanto más fuerte es mejor, adoro el rock, el nu metal, el rapcore, y adoro Linkin Park.

El Jeep se detiene casi sin que me de cuenta, y Emmett se baja de él. Me hecha una mirada de "¿A que esperas?" a través del parabrisas, y se dirige a la puerta.

Me bajo, cojo las llaves que me ha dejado sobre el capó y cierro el coche.

Antes de que me de la vuelta tengo a Alice colgada del cuello.

- Hoy no estarán mis padres ¡Va a ser la noche de pijamas más divertida de los últimos tiempos!

Sonrió. Es tan vivaracha que te contagia su optimismo.

Entramos en su casa y saludo a todos.

Me siento en el sofá y me dejo caer encima de Rosalie como quien no quiere la cosa, cuando me doy cuenta de que no vamos a estar solos esta noche. En el sillón están Edward y Tanya.

A nadie le había parecido mal esa relación, es más, la mayoría se habían alegrado de que él rehiciera su vida después de que la "zorra gorda" de Bella le dejara cuando llevaban casi un año, lo que no sabían es que ellos estaban saliendo antes de que la "zorra" se decidiera a cortar, es más, ese había sido el motivo de la ruptura.

El mundo se me cayó encima cuando abrí la puerta del cuarto de Edward para darle una sorpresa, y me di cuenta de que la única sorprendida del día iba a ser yo.

Sus padres no estaban en casa, y Alice estaba con Jasper, así que decidí pasar de mi clase de guitarra por un día y sorprenderle con una tarde romántica.

Abrí con la llave que tenía, cortesía de ser la mejor amiga de Alice desde los 3 años, y me metí sigilosamente en la casa.

Comencé a escuchar gemidos de la parte de arriba, y aunque en el fondo sabía lo que estaba pasando, mi espíritu masoquista decidió comprobar. Realmente creo que lo que me hizo hacerlo fue la certeza de que si no lo veía con mis propios ojos me auto-convencería a mi misma después para pensar que todo habían sido mis imaginaciones.

Abrí con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido la puerta de su cuarto y le vi encima de ella desnudo…Volví a cerrar con el mismo cuidado y lentamente salí de la casa.

Entonces corrí, intentando alejarme lo más posible de la visión que acababa de tener.

Estaba demasiado triste para llorar.

Siempre supe que no era lo suficiente para él, al fin y al cabo, yo era una chica normalita de cara y gordita, mientras que él era un dios, buen cuerpo torneado, cara de ángel, mirada penetrante, pelo rebelde…todo lo que cualquier chica siempre habría soñado. Todo lo que yo soñaba.

Nunca comprendí como es que comenzamos a salir, pero tampoco quise hacer preguntas, por miedo a las respuestas, temía que si él lo veía todo desde mi punto de vista se diera cuenta de que él y yo estábamos en diferentes ligas y me dejara, pero al parecer Edward ya había encontrado la manera de equilibrar la balanza.

Ella era como él, una chica muy guapa, rubia, con un cuerpo excelente, una chica a la que podía desear. Ella era y es todo lo que yo ni era ni soy.

Edward nunca supo que yo le había pillado, simplemente le dije que necesitaba estar sola, y con el paso de los días dejó de insistir. A los tres meses ya estaba saliendo con ella de manera oficial.

Tanto Alice como Emmett, que para mi desgracia era el mejor amigo de Edward, fueron mucho más pesados que él para descubrir mis razones. Ambos sabían que yo siempre le había querido y no entendían como le perdía de ese modo.

No les dije la verdad, y creo que ellos durante bastante tiempo me "odiaron" en secreto por haberle roto el corazón al "pobre" Edward.

Respecto a los demás…Bueno me miraban como si estuviera loca. A los ojos de cualquiera Edward había sido mi lotería, un regalo divino, de esas cosas que solo pasan una vez en la vida, y yo le había despreciado.

Ahora yo les tenía que ver juntos todos los días, pero no me afectaba, ya no.

Con el paso del tiempo me había dado cuenta de que la persona que yo amaba no era real, pues el Edward Cullen al que quería nunca me habría hecho eso.

Mi relación con él era cordial, y con Tanya también, al fin y al cabo, no tenía motivo alguno para ser desagradable, no si no quería que los demás se enteraran de todo el pastel, y la verdad es que no quería miradas de lástima, no las quise en su momento, y tampoco las quería ahora.

Veo como Edward me sonríe y le devuelvo la sonrisa. Entonces Tanya se levanta, le mira de manera pícara y se van en dirección a las escaleras.

- No montéis un escándalo como la última vez o los vecinos llamaran a la policía- Digo de manera socarrona. Cada vez que la casa se queda sola para nosotros los alaridos de Tanya se pueden oír hasta en la China.

Edward me da un capón, como en los viejos tiempo y yo hago una mueca.

A veces me olvido de por que le odio con todas mis fuerzas.

A los cinco minutos se escuchan gemidos, y mientras todos ríen la verdad de por que le odio vuelve a mi de manera esclarecedora.

- Esos dos un día van a romper la cama Alice, y entonces tendréis que explicárselo a tus padres…- Dice Emmett en tono de burla.

- De eso nada, que se lo expliquen ellos- Responde esta.

La verdad es que todos hablan con total naturalidad de ellos delante mía, como yo hago, al fin y al cabo fui yo quien cortó, y quien supuestamente nunca sintió nada más por el que una bonita amistad que confundió con amor.

_Hola!! Bueno esta historia la tenía en mente desde hace tiempo…no se si os gustará pero quería presentar a un Edward diferente…Espero vuestros reviews para saber si seguir o no con la historia…_

_AH y bueno decir que estoy de vacaciones y para los que leéis mi otra historia, deciros que subiré en cuanto pueda, que es que en este ordenador no tengo el capi y no encuentro el pen, se ha perdido en la supermaleta que me he traído para una semana XD! _

_Un besito y…_

_Pinchad go please!!_

_Decidme que pensáis de la idea por favor!_


	2. Una noche movidita

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro solo por placer._

**2.UNA NOCHE MOVIDITA**

Dejo que la música me arrastre. Es viernes por la noche y nadie me espera. Alice hoy está preciosa, se nota a la legua que es consciente de que podrá usar el cuarto que tiene en mi casa esta noche. Jasper está expectante, estoy segura de que si no fuera porque mis padres no se van hasta dentro de una hora al aeropuerto, ahora mismo estaría corriendo hacia el coche con Alice entre sus brazos.

Rose está brillante, pero eso no es algo extraordinario en ella, podría llevar un saco de patatas encima y seguiría siendo preciosa. Emmett también está fuera de sí. Sonrío para mis adentros, desde que conoció a Rosalie se le ve tan feliz…

Edward y Tanya están…como siempre, sentados en la zona VIP comiéndose, al parecer ellos no pueden esperar hasta llegar a casa.

Personalmente yo ya he localizado a mi presa. Me mira expectante y yo no me hago de rogar, me acerco a él moviendo mis caderas como bien me enseñaron mis "maestras de la seducción". Una sonrisa tonta cruza mi cara cuando recuerdo esa tarde, pero pronto desaparece. Fue cuando llevaba 6 meses con Edward, cuando consideraba al tipo que se estaba ahogando en la boca de Tanya el amor de mi vida, era tan inocente…ahora soy salvaje.

Me sitúo delante del tipo, al que conozco de de otras veces, es algo así como un "Follamigo", ambos sabemos lo que buscamos y donde está el límite de nuestra relación.

Creo recordar que se llama Mike, es atractivo, y sabe no hacer preguntas, en definitiva, es todo lo que necesito para satisfacer mis necesidades.

Se hace un año me hubieran contado esto me hubiera reído en la cara del que lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora para mí esto es la realidad, quizá volverme fría no era lo mejor, ero es lo que pasó.

Rozo mi espalda en su pecho. Me giro y le lamo los labios.

Automáticamente me agarra por la cintura y me pega a él. Le sonrío de forma sensual y me arrastra hacia fuera del garito.

Abre la puerta de su coche y ambos entramos. Me quita la camiseta y yo hago lo mismo con su camisa. Le beso con fuerza, con furia, mientras el sube mi falda y me acaricia los muslos. En un rápido movimiento meto la mano dentro de su pantalón, cuando le acaricio por encima del calzoncillo el se estremece y me muerde el labio. Sonríe cuando nos separamos para respirar e introduce su mano por dentro de mi culotte, me toca con fiereza y gimo de placer. Sin poder esperar más le quito el pantalón y le ayudo a introducirse dentro de mí.

Ahoga un grito profundizando el beso que me está dando en el cuello y comienza a moverse acompasadamente, cuando siento que ya no puedo más le incito a que vaya más rápido moviendo mis caderas, y en cuestión de segundos ambos hemos llegado al éxtasis.

Comienzo a vestirme. Esta vez tardaré menos que la anterior ya que solo me ha quitado la camiseta y el culotte.

- ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

Le miro extrañada, de las cinco veces que me he acostado con él, es la primera que se decide a hablarme para algo más que decirme su nombre.

- ¿Gracias?¿Buen polvo?- Pregunto sin saber bien que decir. Me mira y sonríe.

- No es eso- Dice mientras suelta una pequeña risita- Es solo que me preguntaba si me darías tu número para llamarte y salir, ya sabes, una cita.

- No gracias- Contesto. Abro la puerta y salgo del coche, cerrando con un portazo.

Mala decisión la suya. Todo estaba bien así, ahora ya no volveremos a tener más de "nuestros pequeños encuentros".

El sexo es solo sexo. No busco nada más de los hombres, no puedes ofrecerme otra cosa, y yo a ellos tampoco.

Sigo mi camino de vuelta al club. No es que me haya convertido en una zorra ni nada por el estilo, el tipo del coche es el segundo con el que me acuesto después de Edward.

Vivir y convivir con tres parejas, con las hormonas flotando en el ambiente no es algo positivo para la lívido, y yo tengo mis necesidades, así que un día hace seis meses me dije ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo ya no tengo tres años y tampoco es que tire a todo bicho viviente.

Mike era bueno en lo que hacia, lástima que intentara cruzar la línea, aunque aún tenía a Jacob.

La verdad es que este último me gusta más, me resulta más atractivo, pero también es más peligroso, pues es el tipo de chico que me gustaría para algo más serio si no fuera total y completamente consciente de lo que entregarte a alguien podía hacerte.

Cuando entro de nuevo en el "Park" veo como todos están buscándome con la mirada.

Me acerco a Edward, que es el más cercano, y toco su espalda. Se gira con su característica sonrisa torcida, que antes me dejaba sin aliento, y que ahora me produce indiferencia.

- Ey Bad Boy estoy aquí.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Como respuesta a su pregunta, Mike entra en este momento, terminando de abrocharse la camisa. Le señalo con la cabeza. Edward mira en su dirección, y su sonrisa se ensancha.

- ¿Ha estado bien pequeña?

- Digamos que ha cubierto las expectativas.

- Me alegro.

- No más que yo- Contesto mientras le guiño un ojo.

Todos están aquí, al parecer ya me han visto.

- ¿Podemos irnos ya a casa?- Me pregunta Emmett.

Miro mi reloj asombrada ¿Ya había pasado una hora?

- El tiempo pasa rápido cuando te lo estas "pasando bien"- Me susurra de manera casi inaudible Edward en el oído.

Le doy un puñetazo en el hombro como respuesta, mientras le miro con el ceño fruncido y ambos rompemos en carcajadas.

- Vamos Emm, no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo- Le digo de manera socarrona.

- ¿Qué tal con el rubio?- Me pregunta Alice cuando ya estábamos en mi coche ella, Jasper y yo solos.

- Bien, pero se acabó- Contesto.

-¿Y eso?- Pregunta ella.

- Quería una cita.

- ¿No se ha enterado de que eres la mujer de hielo?- Me pregunta Jasper sonriendo.

- No, y la verdad, es una lástima.

Todos nos reímos.

Enciendo la radio. Jasper y Alice comienzan a encender motores en la parte trasera de mi coche mientras yo solo miro a la carretera.

Al principio a Alice le había costado aceptar esta nueva faceta en mí, sabiendo que desde que tenía uso de razón siempre había dicho que solo haría el amor con el hombre de mi vida, y que el sexo sin amor era algo sucio, pero después de entregarme a Edward y comprobar que no era el hombre de mi vida posteriormente, ¿Qué importaban mis estúpidos remilgos morales? Además, la Bella casta y pura había pasado a mejor vida.

Aparco en mi plaza del garaje y bajo.

Abro la puerta y Alice me da un beso de buenas noches. Le sonrío y le digo un feliz "Espero que no descanses bien", Jasper me guiña un ojo.

- Tranquila, yo me encargo de eso.

- Eso espero- Le responde Alice.

Suben las escaleras y yo voy a la cocina, mientras espero a que Emmett llegue, no es normal que se retrase tanto, al fin y al cabo venían detrás de mí…Como si de una respuesta se tratara, entra en la casa.

-¿Dónde estás canija?

- Colacao- Respondo simplemente. Es mi manía he de reconocerlo, no soy nadie sin mi colacao nocturno.

- Nosotros vamos arriba- Me dice Rose.

- Vale. Felices…- Me callo. Iba a decir sueños, pero al parecer la única que pensaba dormir esta noche era yo así que…- Bueno eso.

Saco el colacao del microondas y subo a mi cuarto. Cojo mi libro de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer y me tiro en la cama, enciendo la luz de la mesilla y me pongo a leer.

He desterrado todo vestigio de amor de mi vida, menos en los libros y alguna que otra película, que me gustan, a pesar de saber que todo lo que dicen no es más que pura ciencia ficción.

Doy un sorbo a mi taza y oigo que tocan en mi puerta.

- Pasa.

Edward entra con una cara de vergüenza impresionante. Pongo los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué querrá? ¿Es que no tiene suficiente con Tanya y quiere más?

- Bella…se me han…-Hace una pausa-Bueno se me han olvidado los condones y los demás están ocupados así que…

- Ya sabes donde están- Le respondo sin levantar los ojos del libro- A por ella tigre.

- Gracias pequeña- Me dice con dulzura mientras me da un beso en la frente.

Cierro los ojos.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

- De nada- Respondo mientras siento como se cierra la puerta a mis espaldas.

Hay veces que esto es más difícil de lo que parece.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me levanto y me pongo el chándal. El despertador marca las 3:00 AM.

Da igual, necesito correr. Salgo silenciosamente de la casa, aunque dudo mucho que dentro del jaleo alguno de ellos fuera capaz de escuchar a un elefante en una cacharrería.

Cierro la puerta y corro. Últimamente es lo único que puedo hacer.

Hay momentos en los que olvido que mi "Edward Cullen mental" no existe, y entonces necesito alejarme como aquella fatídica tarde.

Todo vuelve a la normalidad en poco tiempo.

No niego que mi muro tenga alguna que otra fisura, pero tengo bien aprendida la lección, y soy consciente de que ya no le amo. Ya no hay dolor cuando le veo con ella, y lo prefiero así.

Entro con cuidado, consciente de que, ahora sí, todos están durmiendo.

Subo a mi cuarto. Son las 5:00 AM. Entro en el baño y me doy una ducha rápida.

Vuelvo a ponerme el pijama y me meto en la cama, y ahora sí, consigo dormirme.

* * *

_Bueno la verdad es k no ha tenido mucho exito de momento la historia, pero confio en ella, y de momento la voy a seguir adelante, muchas gracias a _StherCiita Weasley,gabyCullen,Vianny Black, _espero que os guste tambien este capi!! me han hecho mucha ilusión vuestros reviews!!_

_Besitos a todos los que leais y please, pinchad GO!!_


	3. La verdad

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro solo por placer._

**3. LA VERDAD**

_**Los hechos son muchos, pero la verdad es una.**_

- Buenos días pequeña- Susurra una aterciopelada voz en mi espalda.

Me giro bruscamente. No esperaba que ninguno de ellos se levantara hasta bien entrado el medio día.

- Buenos días Bad Boy – Le contesto- ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

Miro el reloj. Solo son las 9:00, hoy no he podido dormir mucho, y al parecer él tampoco.

- Tanya ha invadido toda la cama y así no hay quien duerma- Dice bostezando.

- Sube a mi cuarto y duerme allí anda- Le digo sonriéndole de nuevo.

- Gracias pequeña- Dice mientras me besa la frente- ¿Tú no vienes?

- Ja, en tus sueños- Respondo en tono de burla sacándole la lengua.

- ¿Tienes miedo de no poder conmigo?- Contesta picadamente.

- Sube y descansa antes de terminar tu transformación en un completo idiota- Es lo único que contesto, no quiero entrar en detalles de quien no podría con quien.

Sin decir nada más desaparece de mi vista.

Me tomo mi zumo y mi tostada y voy a la ducha. Me seco el pelo como puedo sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a los bellos durmientes que han invadido mi casa. Mientras me peino recuerdo como él me acariciaba el pelo, le encantaba hacerlo, y a mi que lo hiciera, creo que ese fue el principal motivo de cortarlo.

Me pongo un pantalón negro y un jersey blanco, las convers, y salgo de la casa.

Alguien se tiene que encargar de la compra mientras que mis padres no están, y si no quiero acabar con la casa llena de personas desnutridas más me vale ser yo la que lo haga.

Mis padres han tenido la genial idea de marcharse un mes de vacaciones al caribe, como si de un par de recién casados se tratasen, para celebrar sus bodas de plata…25 años casados…madre mía, quien diría que alguien puede aguantar tanto tiempo a mi madre…

Emmett y yo somos los guardianes de la casa, y por extensión…lo más probable es que tanto Rosalie como Jasper estén más en mi casa que en la suya, por lo que Alice se apuntara y Edward y Tanya…bueno ellos con tener un cuarto y comida para reponerse de sus "esfuerzos" son capaces de vivir en el mismísimo infierno.

Llego al supermercado y entro con desgana, cansada por la noche de ayer. Rápidamente cojo los suministros y me dirijo a la caja, no sin antes tropezarme y darme de bruces con el suelo. En mi mundo eso es algo normal, el pan de cada día, así que me levanto con toda la dignidad que puedo y miro furibunda al tío que ha comenzado a reírse a mis espaldas.

Una sonrisa se apodera de mi cara sin que pueda contenerme cuando veo quien es el señorito que gentilmente, después de reírse de mí, me ayuda a recoger toda la compra, que antes habitaba mi cesta y ahora vive libre por el suelo.

- No esperaba encontrarte aquí- Me dice sonriente- Y menos que me miraras como si quisieras matarme.

- Lo siento, es que no te reconozco cuando llevas tanta ropa encima- Le contesto de manera socarrona.

- Eso podemos arreglarlo- Y acto seguido me guiña un ojo.

Las alarmas de mi cerebro se activan instantáneamente, avisándome del peligro que acarrea Jacob Black a mi corazón de hielo.

- Lo siento pero tengo que volver a casa, no quiero llegar y encontrarlos a todos muertos de hambre por los suelos.

- Bueno, puedes acercarte, dejar la comida, y venir a mi casa después…

- Tentador…me lo pensaré…

- Yo voy a estar en casa todo el día así que ya sabes donde vivo si te resulta tan tentador como para no poder resistirlo- Dice mientras me devuelve la cesta, ahora con toda la compra dentro.

- Gracias…Por todo- Le digo guiñándole un ojo mientras me dirijo a la caja, donde por fin consigo pagar sin más accidentes.

Conduzco nerviosa, sin saber bien por que, sabiendo que me sería muy fácil caer en las redes de Jacob, puesto que es muy simple estar con él, sonreírle, hablarle, aunque por otro lado, hace meses que tenemos encuentros, y aún no he caído. ¿Por qué iba a pasar entonces ahora? Después de todo mi barrera está más fuerte que nunca en estos momentos.

Aparco en mi plaza y subo rápidamente a la cocina, dejo las bolsas en la mesa y voy al baño, que por desgracia está ocupado, así que no me queda más remedio que ir al de mi habitación.

Entro deprisa, pero haciendo el menor ruido posible para que Edward no se despierte.

Cuando salgo del baño, tengo más tiempo para asimilar el panorama que se presenta ante mí.

Edward duerme placidamente en mi cama, tapado hasta la cintura, sonriente.

Me acerco hasta él y me siento en el borde de mi cama, a veces me parece imposible todo lo que ha sucedido, a veces parece que vivo en una realidad paralela, horrible, donde un Edward ficticio decidió engañarme, donde no me está permitido quererle por que él no se lo merece, donde no soy capaz de confiar en nadie, donde la realidad me golpea una y otra vez demostrando notoriamente lo que entregarte a alguien puede hacerte, la destrucción que el amor lleva consigo.

A veces simplemente le veo a él, y a mí a su lado, y todo parece en perfecta armonía, sin muros, sin fisuras.

Acaricio con mi mano su mejilla y su sonrisa se ensancha. Automáticamente otra aparece en mi cara.

-Tanya…- Susurra en sueños.

Y entonces la realidad cae sobre mí, vuelvo a mi mundo y pierdo el corazón de nuevo. Ya no se rompe, ya no se decepciona, ya no se hunde, simplemente no existe.

Mi sonrisa se amplia, sabedora de que ya nada es capaz de hacerme daño, sabedora de que estoy tan sumida en la realidad que puedo permitirme divagar momentáneamente sin sufrir ningún tipo de consecuencia, sabedora de que no es que oculte mi alma y mi corazón al mundo, es que ambos ya no forman parte de mí. Todo es más fácil así.

Si no tienes corazón nadie puede romperlo.

Me levanto y me dirijo al coche, al fin y al cabo tengo una "cita" pendiente con mi "ayudante" del supermercado.

Su casa está relativamente cerca, aunque Jacob no lo sabe, él no sabe donde vivo. No quiero visitas inoportunas.

Bajo del coche y toco en la puerta. Jacob me abre sonriente y con la camisa abierta. Está increíblemente sexy.

- Bienvenida…Gracias por tu visita.

Le sonrío ampliamente mientras le beso en el pecho. Me atrae hacia él por la cintura y me arrastra con delicadeza hacia el interior de la casa, cerrando la puerta con el pie.

Le agarro por el cuello, aproximándome a sus labios lentamente, de los que estoy ansiosa.

Me agarro a su cintura con mis piernas, mientras él me sujeta por el culo, sin despegar nuestros labios.

Sube las escaleras conmigo en brazos y se sienta en el borde de su cama.

- ¿Siempre que venga me vas a recibir así?- Le pregunto aprovechando que nos hemos separado para respirar.

- Incluso mejor- Me responde mientras me sonríe y atrapa mis labios de nuevo.

- Entonces tendré que venir más a menudo- Digo entre sus labios.

Me quita el jersey y me besa en el pecho. Sin poder evitarlo un pequeño gemido se escapa de mi boca.

Le empujo, dejándole tumbado en la cama, y beso la parte de su torso que la camisa deja descubierta, bajando hacia su cintura.

Recorro la línea de su pantalón con mi lengua, mientras noto como se excita más y más.

Me agarra por los brazos y me sube hacia él, cuando estoy a su altura, me devora la boca.

Me quita los pantalones y se levanta conmigo en brazos, pegándome con la pared.

Con toda la rapidez que soy capaz le desabrocho los pantalones, mientras él me acaricia con su mano derecha por encima de mi ropa interior, de la que se desprende en el instante en el que yo lo hago de la suya.

Sin más demoras entra dentro de mí. Ambos gemimos de placer, mientras él nos gira de nuevo y caemos en la cama.

Cada vez profundiza más y con más rapidez, hasta que siento rozar el éxtasis con mis dedos, entonces el hace una pequeña pausa, tras la cual embiste con más fuerza.

Grito de placer, mientras siento como él termina al igual que yo.

Cae a mi lado en la cama. Me acaricia la cara, me da un dulce beso y se tumba a mi lado.

A los pocos minutos comienza a roncar. Sonrío sin darme apenas cuenta, mientras recojo mi ropa y bajo a la primera planta.

Cuando estoy vestida salgo y voy al coche. Llego a casa en seguida.

Cuando entro todo está demasiado silencioso, miro el reloj, las 4 de la tarde.

- ¿Pequeña eres tú?- Oigo que me llaman desde la cocina.

- Si- Digo mientras voy a ella.

Cuando entro me encuentro a un sonriente Edward preparando la comida.

- Han dejado una nota, Rosalie, mi hermana, Jasper y Tanya han ido a por ropa, y Emmett los acompaña.

- Perfecto- Digo toscamente mientras cojo un vaso para llenarlo de agua. No es que me moleste estar a solas con Edward, es que en este momento en concreto no me apetece mucho realmente después de su "Tanya" sueñeril.

- ¿De donde vienes que no has tenido tiempo de ponerte al derecho el jersey?- Me pregunta con su sonrisa torcida, esa que amo y odio a partes iguales.

Me miro detenidamente, la etiqueta y las costuras sobresalen. Mierda, con las prisas no me he dado cuenta de darle la vuelta.

- Imagínatelo- Respondo con simpleza.

- No lo entiendo- Dice más para él que para mí.

-¿Qué no entiendes que?

- Cuando estabas conmigo no parecías ser…

- ¿Ser qué?- Contesto dejándole ver mi enfado por el camino que está tomando la conversación.

- No se, esa clase de persona, ya sabes, no te importa con quien te acuestas ni con quien te levantas, es como si no tuvieras sentimientos.

- Tú no eres quien para darme lecciones de moralidad- Mis manos aprietan con fuerza el vaso, mientras intento por todos los medios no chillarle cuatro cosas en su "cara bonita"

Su cara muestra que él por alguna razón que desconozco no está menos enfadado que yo.

- A veces me pregunto si yo para ti no fui uno más, un simple juego como el del bar o el chico que vive a seis manzanas de aquí- Dice mirándome con furia a los ojos.

Se que debo callarme, es lo que he hecho hasta ahora y es lo más razonable, pero no puedo evitarlo, nunca había hablado de esto con Edward, y que los demás me consideren la mala lo puedo entender por las circunstancias, pero que el venga de víctima…eso más de lo que puedo soportar, al fin y al cabo, aunque no sepa que yo lo se, él es consciente de que me engaño.

- Te vi con Tanya- Le contesto en un susurro matándole con la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que dices Bella?

- ¡Que te vi con Tanya! ¡Él día antes de dejarte! ¡Iba a darte una sorpresa y te vi acostándote con ella!- Chillo mientras mi mano golpea con fuerza el vaso contra la encimera, lo que provoca que este se rompa en pedazos, que se clavan con fuerza en mi piel, mientras la sangre comienza a fluir- ¡Mierda!

- Yo…Bella….- Me dice un Edward atónito- Déjame que te ayude…- Se acerca a mi, intentado coger mi mano.

Me aparto de él, dirigiéndome a la salida de la casa, mientras el dolor se va haciendo más y más fuerte cada vez, e intento respirar por la boca para no marearme con el olor a sangre.

Me giro y siento como me sujetan por le brazo. Me vuelvo con fiereza y le miro duramente a los ojos.

- Suéltame Edward, no necesito tu ayuda, hace mucho que dejé de necesitarla- Le escupo en la cara.

Edward me suelta y se queda parado en la cocina, mientras yo salgo de la casa con un portazo más fuerte que soy capaz de dar con una sola mano.

Y corro, corro hacia casa de Alice, donde se que esta Carlisle, que tiene el día libre, corro para ahuyentar de nuevo el dolor, y no es precisamente el de la mano.

_Gracias por todos vuestros reviews!!no sabéis la ilusión que me hace!! Ya os los contestaré, que ahora no puedo, tengo la selectividad la semana que viene!! Estoy atacada, a ver si en septiembre la apruebo._

_Espero que os guste el capi._

_Dejad review diciéndome que os parece la historia y el capi please, prometo contestaros la semana que viene._

_Un besito y…_

_Pinchad Go!_


	4. Perdón

Han pasado dos días desde el "incidente" y ni Edward ni yo hemos contado nada de lo sucedido

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro solo por placer._

**4. PERDÓN**

_**Porque ninguna lágrima rescata nunca el mundo que se pierde ni el sueño que se desvanece.**_

Han pasado dos días desde el "incidente" y ni Edward ni yo hemos contado nada de lo sucedido.

Cuando llegué a casa de Alice, rápidamente Carlisle comenzó a quitarme cristales, mientras ella me sostenía la mano.

Y entonces llegó el momento de las preguntas, a las que, tras muchas dudas decidí contestar como había estado haciendo hasta ese momento: Con mentiras.

La versión oficial, que por cierto no me costó mucho que creyeran, es que con mi torpeza característica me caí en la cocina mientras sujetaba el vaso, y como Edward estaba durmiendo fui sola para no tener que molestarle.

Lo que más me ha sorprendido de todo esto es que él no se ha molestado en desmentir la versión.

Ni siquiera se ha marchado de mi casa con Tanya, como supuse que haría después de saber que les había pillado.

A intentado un par de veces hablar conmigo, pero la puerta de mi cuarto sigue cerrada a cal y canto, solo salgo o bien para el gimnasio o bien para comer, y en ambos casos hay personas delante, personas que no tienen por que saber lo ocurrido realmente entre Edward y yo, personas a las que a Edward no le interesa dar a conocer la verdad.

Todos han salido de marcha, como estamos de vacaciones, poco importa el día de la semana para correrse una buena juerga.

Yo personalmente he alegado el estado de mi mano para no tener que moverme de entre las cómodas mantas que ahora me cubren.

Estoy en el salón de mi casa, mientras la película que he elegido para hoy empieza. Me encanta estar tranquila en casa y ponerme una película de esas románticas, con la que poder llorar sin parecer una idiota, y es que cuando digo que no lloro, me refiero a en mi vida normal, porque de vez en cuando sucumbo a la tentación de ponerme una película triste y entonces…es increíble, soy más sensible con los sentimientos de los demás que con los míos propios, lo que me hace pensar una vez más que quizá yo no tenga.

Me seco las lágrimas que me producen siempre el final de esta película y me levanto dispuesta a irme a la cama, pues estoy agotada.

Después de lavar mis dientes me pongo el pijama, abro las sábanas y me meto dentro, dispuesta a tener un sueño reparador.

Un ruido me despierta, miro el reloj de mi muñeca, son las 4 de la mañana, me asomo a la ventana y puedo ver como aparcan los coches los chicos y comienzan a entrar en la casa.

Vuelvo a la cama y me arropo de nuevo, siendo consciente de que ahora me costará bastante volver a dormirme.

La puerta de mi cuarto suena cuando es abierta por alguno de ellos. Mierda, olvidé echar el pestillo.

La voz de Edward se cuela por mis oídos, no me puedo creer que tenga la poca vergüenza de entrar en mi habitación después de lo que sabe que se, así que me hago la dormida.

-¿Estás despierta?- Dice en un susurro.

Le ignoro por completo. El borde de mi cama se hunde ante su peso y me quedo estática, pero continuo mirando hacia la pared, de espaldas a él.

Sin previo aviso siento como comienza a acariciar mi pelo para mi sorpresa un prácticamente inaudible sollozo se escapa de sus labios.

Una lágrima cae delicadamente sobre mi mejilla, y recorre mi rostro hasta la comisura de mi boca.

Su calido aliento me golpea y por un momento mis fuerzas flaquean y siento la necesidad de consolarle por lo que sea que le aflige, hasta que, gracias a Dios, consigo recobrar la salud mental. ¿Qué clase de estúpida sería intentando consolar a la persona que me rompió tan profundamente?

Siento un beso en mi mejilla, y un millón de gotitas y sollozos chocan como un vendaval contra mí, contra mis muros, tratando de derribarlos uno a uno, lástima que tras ellos no exista ya nada.

La presión del peso de Edward en mi cama se desvanece y siento como la puerta vuelve a ser cerrada.

Me levanto y echo el pestillo, como debí hacer desde el principio de la estúpida noche.

Me apoyo contra ella fuertemente, perdonar a Edward quizá no fuera tan mala idea, al fin y al cabo, el daño ya estaba hecho, y si había estado fingiendo tanto tiempo que no había pasado nada más que una simple ruptura de adolescentes, llevándome bien con Edward, ¿Por qué iba ahora a cambiar eso? Si el decidía seguirme la corriente yo no tendría ningún inconveniente en que todo volviera a ser "normal" cono hasta ahora, así por otra parte, y bien pensando, evitaría las incomodas preguntas que suscitaría mi enemistad con Edward, así ya no tendría que dar ningún tipo de explicación a nadie de porque nuestra relación había cambiado si simplemente no lo hacía ¿No?

Con pesadez, y aturdida por todo lo que había pasado por mi mente y mi vida en unos escasos quince minutos me meto en la cama y me dejo arrullar por la dulce voz de la inconsciencia.

Cuando despierto y miro el reloj son solo las ocho de la mañana. Genial, cada día duermo menos, quizá me este convirtiendo en vampiro sin saberlo.

Bajo las escaleras pesadamente, todavía con el pelo enmarañado, al fin y al cabo ¿Qué ser humano en su sano juicio después de salir hasta las cuatro de la tarde iba a estar levantado ahora?

Cuando llego al salón encuentro mi respuesta. Edward está viendo la película que solíamos ver juntos, haciendo el tonto, cantando las canciones que les correspondía a los protagonistas.

Está sentado de espaldas a mí, tan sumido en la conversación que los personajes mantienen que ni siquiera se ha percatado de mi presencia.

Me apoyo en el marco de la puerta y fijo mi atención el la televisión, ahora que es cuando llegaba una de nuestras partes favoritas de la película.

Para mi sorpresa Edward comienza a recitar el texto del protagonista, como antiguamente, y entonces una pequeña luz se enciende en mi cabeza, si quiero dejarle claro que lo mejor es olvidar todo lo sucedido ¿Qué mejor que esto?

- _Pero una vida sin amor, ¡Eso es terrible!_- Dice Edward.

- **Estar en la calle es terrible**- Respondo yo, mientras él se gira y yo le dedico una sonrisa, que comprende al instante y me devuelve.

Se gira hacia mí y continúa.

- _El amor es como el oxígeno. El amor es algo maravilloso, el amor…nos eleva hasta nuestra esencia._

- **No empieces de nuevo**- Le contesto acercándome a él.

- _All you need is love_(Todo lo que necesitas es amor)- Dice el cantando.

-**Una chica necesita** **comer**.

- _All you need is love_(Todo lo que necesitas es amor)- Repite.

- **Y terminar en la calle**- Replico

-_All you need is love_. (Todo lo que necesitas es amor)

- **Love is just a game **( El amor es solo un juego)- Canto. Nunca antes esa frase había tenido tanto sentido para mí como desde un tiempo hacia aquí.

- _I was made for living you baby, you was made for loving me_.(Yo estoy hecho para amarte y tu estas hecha para amarme a mí)

- **The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee.**(La única forma que tienes de amar es pagar una "amorosa" cifra)

Me alejo de él, y me agarra el brazo, girándome para mirarnos a la cara.

- _Just one night, give me just one night _(solo una noche, dame solo una noche)

- **There's no way cause you can't pay**.( No puede ser porque tú no puedes pagar)

- _In_ _the name of love, one night in the name of love_.(En nombre del amor, una noche en nombre del amor)

- **You're crazy fool y won't give in to you**.( Eres un tonto loco, no me rendiré a ti)

En ese momento le vuelvo a dar la espalda, esta vez huyendo de su agarre y me dirijo al sofá.

- _Don't leave me this way, I can't survive without your sweet love, oh baby, don't leave me this way_.( No me dejes así, no puedo sobrevivir sin tú dulce amor, oh pequeña, no me dejes así)

Me doy la vuelta, y le miro, recordando cuando hacíamos esto siendo algo más que simples amigos o traidor y traicionada, recuerdo como me enternecía su mirada al pronunciar esas palabras, como en más de una ocasión no era capaz de terminar toda la canción y me lanzaba a darle un beso, y como me acariciaba y se reía, apelando a su irresistible encanto cada vez que pasaba. Cierro los ojos y contesto.

-**You'd** **think that people would have had enough of silly love song?**(¿No crees que la gente ya ha tenido suficientes canciones estúpidas de amor?)

- _I look around me and I see it isn't so, no_.(Miro a mi alrededor y veo que no)

- **Some people want to fill the word with silly love songs**.(algunas personas quieres llenar el mundo de estúpidas canciones de amor)

- _Well, what's wrong with that? __I'd like to know cause here I go again_(Bien, ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? Me gustaría saberlo, porque allá voy de nuevo)_- _Dicho esto se sube al borde del sofa-_… __Love lifts up us where we belong.(_El amor nos eleva a nuestra esencia)

**- get down, get down!**(¡Baja! ¡Baja!)

- _Where eagles fly, on a mountain high_.(donde las águilas vuelan, en la cima de una montaña)

Tiro de él y consigo bajarle.

- **Loves makes us act like we are fools; throw our lives away, for one happy day**.( El amor nos hace comportarnos como locos, tirando nuestra vida por un día feliz)

- _We could be heroes, just for one day_.(Podríamos ser heroes solo por un día)

"Respira Bella"

- **You, you will be mean**(Tú, Tú serás malo)**- **Esa frase no dejaba lugar a dudas, aunque no lo supiera cuando comenzamos a hacer el número, ahora sabía que no cabía dudas, eso había pasado.

- _No I won't_.(No, no lo seré)

Noto como su cara se ensombrece por un momento, sabiendo que no había cumplido su palabra, por muy película que fuera lo que estábamos haciendo, pero enseguida su sonrisa torcida vuelve a aparecer.

- **And I, I'll drink all the time**.( Y yo, yo me daré a la bebida)

- _We should be lovers_.(Deberíamos ser amantes)

- **We can't do that**.( No podemos hacer eso)

- _We should be lovers, and that's a fact_.(Deberíamos ser amantes, y eso es un hecho)

Nos cogemos de las manos y le miro a los ojos, por un segundo me pierdo, pero ya estoy acostumbrada a que eso suceda, con mayor y menor frecuencia, y no tardo más de otro segundo en encontrarme de nuevo.

- **Though nothing will keep us together.(**aunque nada nos mantendrá unidos)

- _**We could steal time, just for one day**_(Podríamos robar tiempo, solo por un día)

_**We could be heroes, for ever and ever**_(Podríamos ser heroes para siempre)

_**We could be heroes, for ever and ever**_(Podríamos ser heroes para siempre)

_**We can be heroes**_(Podemos ser heroes)

En ese momento Edward se acerca aún más a mí y me abraza por la cintura, mientras yo me dejo caer en sus brazos.

- _Just because I Will always love you _(Solo por que te voy a amar siempre)

- _**I can't help loving you**_.( No puedo evitar amarte)

- **How wonderful life is now you're in the world**…(Que maravillosa es la vida ahora que tú estas en el mundo)

Nuestras cabezas están juntas, y nuestros labios apunto de rozarse como en la película, y de repente, donde antes solíamos darnos un beso, ambos empezamos a reír.

- Entonces…¿Todo bien?- Me pregunta.

Me limito a asentir con la cabeza.

- Gracias Bella- Me susurra, mirándome con los ojos llenos de bondad.

- No hay de que- Contesto

- Bella yo…

- No hace falta que digas nada Edward, es más, prefiero que no lo hagas- He decidido ahorrarme toda la parte de las disculpas ñoñas, ese ya no es mi estilo.

Edward asiente con lentitud y se vuelve a sentar en el sofá.

- Voy a desayunar- Digo en alto mientras dirijo mis pasos hacia la cocina.

De repente alguien llama al timbre de la puerta.

Me dirijo a ella con parsimonia, pensando en el susto que se va a llevar el pobre desgraciado que este tras las puertas al verme con estas pintas.

Abro con la mejor de mis caras puesta, para suavizar el impacto, aunque la que se queda tocada y hundida por momentos soy yo.

Aquí, de pie ante mí, veo la enorme y gratificante sonrisa se Jacob Black.

_Hola!!En primer lugar disculparme por la tardanza tan tan larga!!Es que me he mudado de casa para estar mas cerca de la uni y con todo el lio del principio de las clases y la matrícula…no he tenido tiempo de nada así que…sorry!!_

_Prometo que a partir de ahora todas las semanas mínimo una actu._

_Bueno espero que os guste el capítulo y que me dejeis vuestra opinión que para mí es muy importante._

_Ahh la parte en negrita es la de Bella, la de cursiva la de Edward y la cursiva negrita la de los dos a la vez, por si alguien se sentía perdido._

_Espero vuestros reviews please!! pinchad GO!!_

_Besitosss_


End file.
